


（二人花）酒宴之后

by xuyidun



Series: 关八 [2]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyidun/pseuds/xuyidun
Summary: 喝了酒就可以随便摸pp亲亲（不是
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi, 二人花
Series: 关八 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653403
Kudos: 2





	（二人花）酒宴之后

大仓一直都不是很喜欢各种奇怪酒会。  
什么欢迎会，送别会，庆祝会，都是想要借酒装疯的人提出来的借口罢了。平时正经的人会在酒会上失去理智，害羞的人变得异常大胆，乐观的人掩藏不住眼睛中流出的泪水。  
想做而不能做的能做了，想说不能说的能说了。  
那些掩盖在表面下的一切，在酒精的渲染下，全部呼啸而出，张牙舞爪地伸出触手，将周遭的人都染上颜色。  
他的前辈丸山就会这样。  
只要喝多了，平时很好说话的人就会变得黏糊糊的，缠着你不放。强势地拉着你，让你陪他喝酒，然后拿着带了异样感觉的视线盯着你。不知不觉中，身体接触慢慢变多，距离越来越小，一不小心就会有一张脸红通通的脸凑近，用带着酒香的唇袭击你。  
大仓躲吻已经躲出了经验。  
但是有些是躲不掉的，比如各种轻微的身体接触——要命的是，喝醉了酒的丸山前辈还喜欢摸别人的屁股。  
辛亏大仓总是动作迅速，至今还保留着屁股的第一次，其他人就没有那么幸运了。他还会模模糊糊地一边摸一边说：“......嗯......不对......不是这个......”  
前辈的酒品实在说不上好。  
但是大仓非常喜欢这个前辈，他们没事总是待在一起。身为前辈的丸山很好相处，也非常有趣，他有数不清的奇思妙想，喜欢表演一些奇奇怪怪的一发技，他总是能把大仓逗得哈哈大笑。  
他们感情很好，每次丸山干什么叫上大仓，大仓都会答应。  
当然，除了喝酒。

大仓看了眼手表，离下班还有三分钟。  
他已经早早把东西都收拾好了，只要下班时间一到，他就能马上提起他的包，冲出办公室。  
其实平时的大仓并不会这么着急，他会磨蹭磨蹭地，和丸山前辈凑在一起嬉闹，等他一起走，偶尔一起去吃个饭。不过今天情况特殊，有一位新人刚刚入社。  
新人，意味着酒会。  
所以别说磨蹭了，大仓巴不得第一时间离开公司。只要走迟了一步，所有人都会试图拉着他一起去。  
而且令人头疼的是，丸山前辈最为热情。  
有时候大仓简直不明白，他能以各种奇迹般的偶遇、巧合、意外将大仓的逃跑计划打断，然后强行把他带到酒会中，只有这时候他才会拿出前辈的气势。  
今天说什么也不去。大仓这么想着，最后看了一眼手表。  
好！时间到了！  
大仓急匆匆地走出了办公室，非常顺利地来到了电梯前，他莫名预感到今天能够顺利地躲开这个酒会。  
他打开了手机，之前听说的新店还有两个没有去尝试过，美味的意大利面，今天刚好可以一个人去吃。平时一般都会和丸山前辈一起，大仓已经好久没有一个人享受过美食了。  
提示音响起，电梯已经到了一楼。大仓把手机放回口袋，已经想好了要去哪家店。  
门开了，他抬着修长的腿走出了电梯。刚刚走出两步，就被人拦住了。  
丸山前辈一手撑在墙壁上，一手拦在大仓面前。他充满活力地笑着，脸颊上的酒窝让他整个人看起来甜甜的，半长的头发也很有精神地在他的头上卷立着。  
“小~忠❤”  
大仓认命地垂下肩，任由丸山把手放到他的肩上。  
“你是不是去酒会呢，我们一起去吧！”丸山笑眯眯地凑近他的耳朵，鼻子若有若无地蹭着大仓的耳轮，嘴唇隐约碰到了他的耳垂。  
感觉到了异样的大仓马上就挣脱开来，捂着耳朵皱起眉，丸山就顺势放开了他。  
“不去。”他说，觉得耳朵开始火热地烧了起来。  
“为什么呀，大家都会去，一定非常热闹的。而且还是大仓非常喜欢的餐厅，我们可以一起点好吃的咖喱饭！”  
大仓的肚子应景地叫了一声，但是他还是不为所动：“不去！”  
丸山看起来十分失望。  
“咖喱饭哦！炖的软软的牛肉，熬煮得恰到好处的黑咖喱，还有入味的各种野菜！你不是最喜欢它的味道了吗，印度风味的咖喱香……”丸山一边拉着大仓，一边试图用美食诱惑他。好听的声音仿佛带着魔法，大仓的脑子自动跟着运作起来，记忆翻滚着，热乎乎的咖喱饭似乎就在眼前。  
他晕晕乎乎的，被丸山拉着走了几步也不知道，差点就跟着一起坐上出租车了。  
“不、不去！”大仓憋红了脸小声吼道。  
他想挣扎，但是一时没有控制住力道，拉着丸山一起绊倒了脚，把这位前辈推倒在地上。  
大仓愣了愣，连忙去伸手去扶。  
或许是第一次被大仓如此坚决地拒绝，丸山充满活力的脸消失不见了，他有些恹恹的，看起来像一只被泼了冷水的浣熊。  
“抱歉……”大仓有些小心翼翼地说，他侧过头去看丸山的脸，忍住了想要勾住他脖子的手。理智告诉他现在最好是不要和丸山有身体接触。  
“没事，小忠不是故意的。”丸山摇了摇头，没精打采的。  
想想意大利面，大仓暗暗对自己说。  
就当大仓的铜墙铁壁快要被丸山攻破时，他们的背后传来一阵喧哗声，职员同事们聚在一起，正好走到了公司门口。  
“大仓！丸山！一起走吗？”一位前辈走了过来，勾住了大仓的脖子。  
“啊…..今晚我有点事呢。”大仓摆上了完美无缺的笑脸，看起来礼貌而疏远，前辈遗憾地耸了耸肩，他放开大仓，转而去勾丸山的脖子，二话不说就把他拉走了。  
丸山走的时候还回头看了一眼，大仓没有和他对上视线，等所有人都走远了，他松了一口气，看着人群渐渐远去。

精致的盘子，充满艺术气息的装修，大仓坐在木制椅子上，靠着软软的坐垫，有些心不在焉。  
这家店是近日新开的意面餐厅，风格大方又不缺时尚，大仓坐在其中，简直融合进了整个餐厅中，成为了其中的一道风景。  
用发蜡轻微打理过的头发，随着他低头而温顺地在大仓漂亮的眉眼前打下一层浅浅的阴影。他将意面用叉子卷起，细细品味，又慢条斯理地拿起红酒品了一口。  
好吃。  
和丸山在一起，他们总是以一种风卷云残的气势消灭食物，虽然吃的很开心，也很满足，但是却没法细细品尝。  
想起和丸山的大胃王比赛，大仓心情不知不觉变得非常愉悦，没有意识到自己傻笑了一下。  
他举着红酒，对着远处的吊灯晃了一下酒杯。暗红色的液体顺着杯沿荡了一圈，形成了一个小小的漩涡，然后很快就消失了。  
大仓盯着漩涡消失的地方，想起了某个甜甜的酒窝。  
他闭起眼，努力清空脑子，好好享受美食。  
反正……那家伙现在应该很开心地享受着聚会吧。

一点也不享受。  
丸山扬着一张有些僵硬的笑脸，喝下同事倒满的酒，然后深深地叹了口气。  
其实他不喜欢酒会的，很累，但是作为上司的得力部下，他不得不都参加。虽然不讨厌喝酒，但是跟着这么多的人一起狂欢，喝完之后一个人回家的时候实在是寂寞啊。  
这时候，某个溜之大吉的人出现在他的脑海里。  
“呜啊——pang！”丸山突然做了一个莫名其妙的一发技，他自己都不知道自己做了什么动作，周围的同事倒是都很给面子地哈哈大笑起来。  
他也跟着笑了笑，突然觉得非常无趣。  
丸山放下酒杯，去了洗手间。他用冷水洗了个脸，看着镜子里满脸通红的自己，有一瞬间不知道身在何处，但很快又恢复了理智。  
我应该是醉了。  
在得出这个正确答案之后，理智又像脱线的风筝一样，随风远去。他回到酒会，却发现比之前还要没法控制自己的身体。他似乎变成了两个人，一个醉醺醺的，开始随便抓着一个人胡乱说话；一个清醒地在背后，一脸没有兴趣地发着呆。  
“啊！丸山前辈又耍酒疯了！”  
“丸山前辈！不要打我的头！”  
大家乱成一团，酒会很快结束了。  
丸山被人搀扶着走出餐厅，时间已经不早了，夜里微微带着寒气的冷风吹着他的脸，使他稍微清醒了一些。  
眼前的人都看不清，他分辨不出谁是谁。有人拉着他的衣服，想要把他塞进一辆出租车里。丸山没有挣扎，似乎刚刚的胡闹把他的力气消耗得差不多了。  
他靠着出租车的座椅，眼睛没有目的地看着窗外。身边的后辈跟着坐了进来，报了地点。  
嗯？眼前模糊的世界似乎瞬间清晰起来，前方是一个熟悉的身影。他看见了那个人！那个背影，他绝对不会认错！  
丸山突然打开车门，跑了起来。  
“欸？前辈！？”  
他的步伐有些不稳，但是还是追上了。  
“唔，”被抓住手腕的人似乎吓了一跳，“maru？”  
丸山抓着大仓的手不放，他突然又有些迷糊，站着喘了一会气。  
“丸、丸山前辈，”出租车上的后辈追了过来，“欸？大仓？你怎么…..”  
“啊，我刚好经过这里，你们结束了吗？”  
“是啊，哈哈哈哈，丸山前辈这次又表演了几个非常有趣的一发技，大仓没看到真是可惜了。”  
“是嘛，可惜今天我有事情……”大仓看了一眼还是紧紧抓着他不放的丸山，开口，“正好顺路，我可以送丸山前辈回家。”  
“啊！那就多谢了。”  
他们互相道别。

有些诡异，大仓想。  
丸山前辈突然冲过来抓着他，不放手，又什么也不说。  
现在还得绕路送他回家。  
大仓叹了口气，觉得丸山可能是喝大发了。  
一路无言，丸山只是用闪着水光的眼睛一直盯着他，红红的脸颊倒是十分可爱了。  
大仓偶尔看看那张脸，到最后倒是心情很不错。  
不过好心情很快又不见了。  
好不容易把这位前辈送到家，他不愿意进门。大仓费了些劲才摸到钥匙开了门，这位前辈又抓着他的衣服不让他走。  
看着真是醉得一沓糊涂了，眼神乱飘，不停往他身上粘，手也乱摸了。  
在丸山开始表演一发技的时候，大仓突然大吼了一声。这似乎奏效了，丸山吓一跳，愣住不动了，摆出一个奇怪的造型停了下来。  
大仓看着，差一点笑出来。  
他严肃着脸，准备骂骂丸山，然后赶紧把他收拾一下，完事回家。  
这下丸山就乖多了，让干什么干什么，只是偶尔还有点迷糊，手也喜欢到处乱摸。  
被摸了两下背部，大仓回过味来，慢慢把眼睛眯起来。  
他帮丸山把牙膏挤好，正要把牙刷递给丸山时，感觉有什么东西蹭过自己的屁股。  
大仓收回递牙刷的手，一手撑在洗脸台上，慢慢靠近丸山，几乎要脸贴脸了。  
丸山马上就不动了，异常地安静下来。  
“你其实没有醉到这种程度吧，”大仓垂着眼看着丸山的眼睛，他们离得太近了，进到大仓可以闻见丸山呼吸里微微带着的酒气。  
丸山的呼吸颤了一下。  
答对了！大仓暗笑一声，刚准备嘲笑一下面前这个越来越红的脸，得意的笑容还没有露出来，眼睛却先睁大了。  
眼前这个看起来醉乎乎的人突然垂下头，有力的双手抓着大仓的肩膀，强势地把他按到了身后的墙壁上。  
“唔！啊——maru……”大仓将要脱口而出的话语消失了。  
背部很痛，冰冷的墙壁也很不舒服，丸山的手臂力气太大了，将大仓死死地锁在小小的空间里，避无可避。  
眼前的这个人，那双眼睛——太近了。  
近到呼吸交错，对面的眼睛里似乎有千言万语要对他诉说，泛着水光。  
“放开我！maru，太…近了。”大仓最后低语道。  
水光渐渐消失了，眼睛变得幽深了起来。大仓感觉抓着他肩膀的手变得更加用力，丸山似乎在忍耐着什么，很快，他放开了大仓。  
大仓看着丸山打开水龙头，洗了洗脸。  
“醒了，嗯……”丸山说。  
大仓看着醉醺醺的前辈满脸是水，眼神呆滞地转过头，心里又有点不确定。  
该不会真是醉过头了？  
这么想着，也微微松了口气。  
还好磨蹭着往酒宴的街道这边走了。他心想。

有两个大仓。  
欸？  
丸山有点想不通，为什么眼前会出现两个长得一摸一样的人。  
视线模糊，头突然很痛，接触了冰冷的水之后更痛了。  
但是身边有一个，不，两个很重要的人，头痛也就没那么难以忍受了。  
有两个大仓！  
那么喜欢的人，有一个就是奇迹了，而他身边站着两个呢！  
大仓，喜欢，都是我的。  
丸山想着想着，突然傻笑起来，开心极了。

大仓吓了一跳。  
他的前辈丸山红着一张脸，突然迷迷糊糊笑着靠过来，凑得极近。但又什么也不做，光在那傻笑，一会伸手摸摸他的头发，一会又拍拍他的肩膀，发出少女一般的笑声，捂住自己的脸。过一会又抬起头，发现大仓盯着他看，又快速地低下头去。  
大仓不知道这个前辈是不是又在撒酒疯，他感觉自己出了一点冷汗。  
快点结束！快走吧！他的第六感突然让他做出这样的决定。  
脸已经洗了，牙就算了，赶紧让前辈上床去睡觉……  
他正打算开口，臀部突然感受到挤压。  
“欸！！”  
一颗毛茸茸的头靠到了他的肩上，丸山整个人从正面抱着他，双手环过腰，放到了他的臀部上，五指张开，用力揉着。  
“呜啊！！！！！”  
大仓马上推开丸山，手忙脚乱地跑开。  
后面的人马上摇摇晃晃地追了上来。  
大仓在听到一声撞击声之后顿了一下，回头发现前辈倒在了桌子边的地毯上，他站着犹豫了一下，还是慢慢往回走。  
看着似乎不省人事的丸山，大仓放松下来喘了两口气，感觉自己的心脏还是跳个不停，某个肉肉挺翘的地方还留着奇怪的感觉。  
他摇了摇头，也不想把丸山弄到床上了。抱来一床被子，准备盖到丸山身上就完事。  
他弯下腰，刚把被子放下，突然眼前一阵旋转，就被压倒在毯子上了。  
这时候大仓已经叫不出来了。  
他感到身心疲倦，颇有些破罐子破摔，简直不知道前辈的酒疯什么时候是尽头。  
“是谁？”丸山坐在大仓的腰上，垂着头凶巴巴地问他，“你是谁？”  
“我是大仓忠义，你公司的后辈。”大仓耐心地回答他。  
“啊，大仓”丸山醉醺醺地说，琢磨了一下，“喜欢的人。”  
“嗯？？”大仓吓了一跳。  
刚刚那是，酒话还是真言？  
丸山红着脸低头看他，像是欣赏珍爱了很久的宝贝一样，一脸满足。  
大仓不知道为什么，感觉自己的脸也慢慢红了起来，可能是被丸山的酒气影响了，他也醉了吧。  
“你是谁？”过了一会，丸山又突然问道。  
“我是大仓……”大仓老老实实地又说了一次。  
“忠义……喜欢…….”  
“你是小忠吗？”  
“我是大仓。”  
安静了一会。  
“你是我喜欢的人吗？”  
“我是……欸？”  
大仓抬头去看，上面是一张甜甜的笑脸，点缀着可爱的酒窝，带着酒香的吻落下，他不禁闭上了眼睛。  
…….  
…….  
…  
“前辈！！！您以后不要再喝酒了！！！！！”


End file.
